runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Skiller's Union
UNDER CONSTRUCTION PLEASE CHECK BACK LATER. “The Skiller's Union, is a huge clan which has ONE goal, to be the largest and friendliest skilling community in RuneScape, and to have our Clan be as 'family' as possible. “ – Silentc0re. Skill Union Founded by Youtube's most famous guide maker "Silentc0re", we are both a Clan and a Community. We are a skilling based clan, but a community for all players. Whether you enjoy fighting bosses, playing minigames, questing, or hardcore skilling, you will surely fit in in The Skiller's Union. We also have great diversity by having specialized teams, such as the Graphics Team, the Events Team, and the Forums Team. Clan History Leadership History Icey Dan1 (Recently known as Silentc0re) created these forums back in January, 2008. Ever since then, these forums have been a great success. Ice2075 and Icey Dan1 (Dan) were the first leaders of our clan, along with others like Rykilth1 and Tubby736. Sadly, their real lives took a busy course, and Dan lost his membership and was struggling with the leader position. Ice2075 later quit leaving the Leadership to a dedicated member, Raptor. Raptor1975 and Zaoir lead the clan for a short time, but when Dan came back to straighten out our clan, Dan removed Raptor1975 and Zaoir’s leadership rights. This lead to many arguments. Dan promoted Rykilth1 and Mitchie Rox4 to Clan Co-leader. Dan got busy with classes and promoted Twinblade137 (Too Pro) to Clan Leader and Mitchie Rox4 (Mitch) to Administrator to keep the forums in good hands. Mitch lost his leadership rights due to an accident. The clan carried on. On June 12th, 2009, Twinblade137 became terribly busy in real life and had to step down. He promoted Mr Tudjay (TJ) to Ranks Moderator, StolenNature (Ian) to Forum Administrator, and Tubby736 to Clan Leader. Conflicts arose. In late November 2009, a select few members didn’t like that Herssa (Sam) was Silver Star. They thought that he was too immature to be a Silver Star. After TJ decided not to de-rank Sam, they “Rage Quit” and formed a clan called “Skill Firm”. Their leader, Dan Got Shot was banned from Skill Union for Member stealing. Within one night of the conflict, 12 members including numerous Members, Elites and a Chat Mod left our clan. Due to many events, many thought that SF wouldn’t survive long due to the immaturity of their leaders, but almost one year on they are still going strong. Now, they are no harm to us at all. In February, 2010, the Leadership system was revised and three leaders were made. Sam, TJ, and Ex One (James) lead the clan in three categories. In May, 2010, Sam left due to classes and TJ moved James to a Forum Super Moderator, and led the clan solo for four months. Soon enough, TJ became busy in life and promoted three leaders with numerous helpers. Then Niko 555 666 (Nick) and Twinky (Marcus) were promoted to "Super Mod", and Loony (Will) and Tubby736 to Clan Co-Leader. Soon after, the rank of Super Mod was abolished and James and Nick were promoted to Forum Administrators. The rank of Clan Chat Leader was revived and three members were appointed to that rank. Define Night (Dom), Skar (Connor), and Tubby. Connor left due to business in real life. There are now a total of five leaders. TJ, James, Nick, Dom, and Tubby. Our clan continues to improve by making new ranks available and installing regular clan updates. Requirement History As Skills have become less challenging, it has become more challenging to join The Skiller's Union for a rank. Our clan started out with a requirement of 500 total level for Junior Member, and 1000 total level for Full Member. After leadership changed hands, members wanted a more "elite" clan and the requirement was raised to 750 total level, or one 99 stat for Junior Member and 1500, or two 99 stats for Full Member. Soon, the leaders realized that it was much easier to get one 99 stat than it was to get 750 total, and specialized requirements for each general group in RuneScape; Regular P2P, Regular F2P, P2P Level 3, F2P Level 3. To see a list of our specialized requirements, look at the scrolling announcements bar at the top of our Forums. Member History Believe it or not, Skill Union once started out as a small clan of 18-20 people. Many old members recall times of being the only one in the clan chat all day. Throughout the past three years, the clan has grown to be one of the most popular clan chats for Players in RuneScape. This has been achieved due to our members. Our members are very helpful with getting new people to join the clan chat. Recruitment events are very rarely held, and have only been held approximately 12 times throughout our entire history. We are a self-sustained clan. Ranking This is a breakdown of the ranking system incorporated in Skill Union. Forum Rankings Banned Member ~Clan Chat~ *In most cases, banned from clan chat. *Not allowed to re-join clan chat on any account unless given permission by leaders. ~Forums~ *Banned from forums. *Not allowed to use clan Forums on any account unless given permission by leaders. This rank is applied to members who have betrayed the clan, or disobeyed the clan rules a significant amount of times. Retired Member ~Clan Chat~ *No clan chat Rank. *Eligible to receive Clan Friend if still active in clan chat. ~Forums~ *Same permissions as forum Guest. This rank is applied to members after an Administrator has acknowledged their quitting application. Clan Friend ~Clan Chat~ *Rank of Smiley Face (Not in Clan) in the clan chat. ~Forums~ *Same permissions as forum Guest. This rank is awarded for users that have left the Skiller's Union and made an impact on the clan. Normal players can earn this rank by being active, and helpful. Junior Member ~Clan Chat~ *Rank of 1 Stripe (Recruit) in the clan chat. *Is eligible to receive Elite Member. ~Forums~ *Can access the Leaving Forum, and other Forums pertaining directly to the clan. *Eligible to receive Elite Member after a few months in the clan. This rank must be applied for, and accepted by Leaders or Forum Administrators. The requirements for this Rank are listed in the Junior Member Applications area. Junior Members are expected to be regularly active and friendly on the Forums and in the Clan Chat. (Full) Member ~Clan Chat~ *Rank of 2 Stripes (Corporal) in the clan chat. *Is eligible to receive Elite Member. ~Forums~ *Can access the Leaving Forum, and other Forums pertaining directly to the clan. *Eligible to receive Elite Member after a few months in the clan. *Can post Other Events. See Forum Area for specific details. This rank must be applied for, and accepted by Leaders or Forum Administrators. The requirements for this Rank are listed in the Full Member Applications area. Full Members are expected to be regularly active and friendly on the Forums and in the Clan Chat. Elite Member ~Clan Chat~ *Rank of 3 Stripes (Sergeant) in the clan chat. *Power to kick in "Skill Union" ~Forums~ *Can access Elite Member Forum Area. *Can post Official Clan Events. *Attends Elite+ meetings. *Consults with other Elites+ and Leaders about new ideas for the clan. An active Staff Member both on the forums and in the clan chat. Has a clear understanding of the rules and makes sure they are being used to their meaning. Helps others when possible, and is nice and courteous in the clan chat. This rank is a test period for leaders to find future Clan Moderators, and for members to 'Learn the Ropes' of Staff Jobs. You must be invited by leaders to this Rank. Clan Chat Moderator ~Clan Chat~ *Rank of Bronze Star/Silver Star (Lieutenant/Captain) in the clan chat. *Power to kick in the clan chat. *Orders Ranks in the clan chat. ~Forums~ *Can access Elite Member Forum Area. *Can access Clan Chat Moderator Forum Area. *Can post Official Clan Events. *Attends Elite+ meetings. *Collaborates with rest of Elites+ about new features in the clan and clan chat. *Can host Skill of the Week. An active Staff Member on the forums and shows a strong point in the clan chat. Can take control of the clan chat and monitors it regularly. Makes sure the chat is a safe and friendly environment. Orders new Ranks in clan chat. Poses ideas for members to be ranked up. You must be promoted by leaders from Elite Member to this Rank. Forum Moderator ~Clan Chat~ *In most cases, Rank of Bronze Star (Lieutenant) in the clan chat. In some cases, Rank of Silver Star (Captain) in the clan chat. *Power to kick in the clan chat. ~Forums~ *Can access Elite Member Forum Area. *Can access Clan Chat Moderator Forum Area. *Can access Forum Moderator Forum Area. *Can post Official Clan Events. *Attends Elite+ meetings. *Has to the power to moderate three quarters of the Skiller's Union Forums. An active Staff Member on the Forums. (Clan chat activeness is not necessary past Elite for this rank.) Has a clear understanding on how to use the forums. Makes sure all threads are update and reports any problems to Administrators. You must be promoted by leaders from Elite Member to this Rank. Junior Management ~Clan Chat~ *A Member with this Rank, in the Clan chat will have either a Bronze(Lieutenant) or Silver star(Captain). *In the Clan chat, a member with this Rank is there to deal with any problems that you may have. Such as unable to post an application. If they can't deal with this problem, they will then pass it onto a member of Senior Management. *Power to kick in the Clan Chat. ~Forums~ *Can access the Junior Management private Forums. Where all the minor Clan issues are discussed. *Attend all clan meetings. *Have access to all of the team forums. Forum Administrator (Senior Management) ~Clan Chat~ *In most cases, Rank of Silver Star (Captain) in the clan chat. In some cases, Rank of Gold Star (General) in the clan chat. *Manages Forum Moderator's, Member's, and Junior Member's Ranks and Activeness. *Power to kick in the clan chat. ~Forums~ *Can access all Areas (including Private areas) of the Skiller's Union Forums. *Manages Forum Moderator's, Member's, and Junior Member's Rank and Activeness. *Can post Official Clan Events. *Attends all meetings. *Can access the ACP. (Administrator Control Panel) An active Staff Member both on the forums and in the clan chat. Has full control of the forums and knows how to code. Makes sure everything is running and up to date. They must have good communication with Staff Members. Must be a very trusted member to have control of Official Clan Forums. Must have been in Clan for a long time. You must be chosen by Clan Leaders from Forum Moderator specially for this Rank. Clan Chat Leader (Senior Management) ~Clan Chat~ *In most cases, Rank of Gold Star (General) in the clan chat. In some cases, Rank of Silver Star (Captain) in the clan chat. *Manages Clan Chat Moderator's, Elite Member's, and Clan (Chat) Friend's Rank and Activeness. *Can kick anybody below Rank of Gold in the clan chat. *Applies Ranks in the Clan Chat. ~Forums~ *Can access Elite Member Forum. *Can access Clan Chat Moderator Forum. *Can access Leader Forum. *Manages Clan Chat Moderator's, Elite Member's, and Forum/Clan Friend's Rank and Activeness. *Can post Official Clan Events. *Attends all meetings. An active Staff Member both on the forums and in the clan chat. Knows all of the rules in the Clan Chat. Can take full control of the Chat and helps new Staff 'Learn the Ropes' of Moderating. They must have good communication with Staff Members. Must have been in Clan for a long time. You must be promoted by Clan Leaders from Clan Chat Moderator specially for this Rank. Clan CEO (Clan Leader) ~Clan Chat~ *Rank of Gold Star (General) in the clan chat. *Can kick anybody in the clan chat. *Owns (and pays for membership of) the account "Skill Union." *Applies Ranks in the Clan Chat. *Assists in Managing any Ranks necessary. ~Forums~ *Can access all Areas (including Private and Hidden areas) of the Skiller's Union Forums. *Can post Official Clan Events. *Attends all meetings. *Assists in Managing any Ranks necessary. *Has full control of the whole ACP (Administrator Control Panel) An active Staff Member both on the forums and in the clan chat. Knows every rule in the book. Is a true leader that can handle different things at different times. They must have outstanding means of communication with all Members and Staff. Is main contact for other clans, and forwards queries to appropriate Clan Moderators. This Staff Member oversees all decisions made in the Clan. This Staff Member is always busy. (Please present queries to another Clan Moderator if possible) Category:Clan: Skill Union Category:Clans